Forbidden Love
by Retta
Summary: Rin is a black slave. Sesshouamru is a white racist, slave owner. Will their love be able to rise above the color of skin, or will he kill her again with his own hands? Contains the N word in later chapters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Inuyasha character's but i own the story.**

**Ok i got mad writer's block for Loves Destiny, so im writing the one that would've came before it. You dont have to read it, but its just something i could give you guys for this New Year. So please Enjoy!**

**I know making Rin black is kinda wierd but if Sessh and Rin was the same race, what really would be holding them back from loving one another? So this came to mind.**** Don't like it, dont read it.

* * *

**

**Forbidden Love:**

**Intro**

I was thinking about Rin's and Sesshoumaru's love. How it was always looked down upon. Rin was human, and Sesshy was a Demon, who hated humans. So, I saw it as a "should be pattern" since when someone's really reincarnated they don't come back looking like the same person. So to keep the rule like that something has to forbid them from loving each other I decided to start with the early 1660's. This is when slavery of black people was started 41 years ago.

_**Rin**_

Rin was reincarnated as a black girl and Sesshoumaru was as her racist master. She was only thirteen when one day a poor slave owner had an auction. It wasfor the young ones her mother had given birth to. Rin was part of that auction. She wasn't as healthy looking as the rest, but she was quite and did what she was told.

Her head hung low when she was infront of the smallcrowd of people. Few people shouted out prices below $10.00. She didn't want to leave that little shack that held her ridiculously large family. Their master made her parents produce at least one child every year, and when her father didn't, he did it himself. The baby still looked like the rest but she never got darker than just a mild brown color.

The bidding final stopped and she was going to a man who had bought her older brother. She hoped it would be easier to still stay with at least one of her own kinfolk. Though, they had one night before being handed over to their new masters. That one night would be one Rin would never be able to forget.

**_Sesshoumaru_**

He was one of the richest men alive. Sesshoumaru perfected his business in crops, Architecture and Slave-Renting. His male slaves were bred with strong females, and the weak ones cast aside as house servants till he grown tired of them, they died off, or he hung them off of suspicions about stealing food and things. When each child reached the age 10 they were put to work in the fields. The 20 and older men were either of renting services, or Architectural purposes. Sometimes teens were requested, but it was rare.

Sesshoumaru never showed kindness to anyone. He simply just gave enough. Enough food so his slaves stayed healthy, enough medicine that didn't cost much, and he gave enough sleeping time and breaks to keep them working at their top forms. Research showed how much sleep they needed to be refreshed. If they had refuse to sleep that amount of time he either sold them off or hung them for poor skills.

It was night and Sesshoumaru decided he would head back to his home early in the morning. Jaken, of course, came with him. He was everywhere Sesshoumaru was, expect for when he was commanded to leave or left to do a task. He began collecting his papers and placed them into his bag. Everything about his life was going according to plan. He had an offer to build an amazingly new style house and cotton had been what everyone wanted to wear. Unfortunately, an early departure in the morning would bring everything out of plan.

* * *

If you do not like the "N" word being used then dont read this. I'm really writing to the truth of the situation. Because that word will be used. 


	2. Running Towards Death

Starrilight-Hotaru- Thanks, I know how some people will think I sound racists probably when i use it but I'm caus i'm black 2.

Thanks to all esle who reviewed, and this Chapter is just to start off Rin's history of seeing her parents die. I could've made like black people killed her parents but they would never do that without a reason like how human's killed Rin's parents in her other life. So she wont have a hate fear of black people like for humans. Anyways sorry this is so short I was trying to get detail's but it was getting to sound bornin so i went a little fast on this one. Rin and Sesshoumaur will meet in Chapter2 no doubt about dat! R&R  
**Waarom moet ons praat die Engels taal- means Why must we speak the English Language**

**As ons verlang aan wees vry een day, ons moet- means If we wish to be free one day, we must.**

* * *

Forbidden Love:

Chapter1: Running Towards Death

It was pitch dark throughout the lands and everyone slept. Everyone expect Rin and her family. They were awake and packing what little they had in make-shift bags. Rin was scared, but happy at the same time. If they could really escape from here and not get caught, then living out in the west woods wouldn't bother her at all. She'd be happy staying anywhere, as long as it was with her family.

"Com' on child, we best be on movin. I aint wanna heara word out cho mouf." My mother said grabbing my arm.

"yes ma'am mama." I said and followed her out.

She strained to see her path that was being taken, but mostly relayed on her mother's guidance. Her father had her older brother and the other kids holding hands, so they wouldn't wonder off or get lost in the woods. They were almost there, Rin's father knew after the 50 paces from the shack they'd be in the woods in no time.

He knew more about math than he let on to anyone. Rin's father saw the punishment for another woman of color for learning their language quickly. Her and all her kin she was thought to be related to have been slaughtered for fear of being smart. So he kept what he knew a secret and even laughed, on the inside, when his master was cheated out of money.

They entered the woods just for his foot to land on a rope and pots and pans started clinking together. Rin's father and mother stopped in their track's and turned to the house.

"Pa, ares we gon get cauht?" Rin's oldest brother asked.

"You hush now boiy" he answered.

A candle was lit by a window and Rin's father didn't waste anytime to drag the kids in hand as he took off. Her mother followed along quickly, as did her older brother. It felt like ages that they were running, stopping didn't seem likable anytime soon and her feet were beginning to go numb as they were dragged.

After what seemed like hours, her father finally stopped where the woods ended. He listened out for sounds of being followed by a dog or the owner himself, but heard nothing. They were safe for now.

"Mama, my fee hur?" Rin complained while tugging on her mother's shirt.

"nou you on qui your complain, we'll be resin soon." She told her youngest child.

"**Waarom moet ons praat die Engels taal?" **Rin's older brother asked.

"**As ons verlang aan wees vry een day, ons moet." **Her father responded

"vry?" Rin murmured to herself.

"If only…." She released her mother's hands and sat down.

Her mother only jerked her back up telling her they weren't resting here. It was already near the point where they could see a little color to some features of the lands. So soon it would be around the time their master would wake them up and haul them off to their new master or masters. They continued down through the woods heading east away from the whites' settlements.

Sesshoumaru, finished readying his things and left to the awaiting driver. He would've gotten his own bags but the Nigger who was serving him showed a bit of an attitude toward him, one which he surely didn't like at all. Jaken took into his own liberty to trip him as he carried Sesshoumaru's bags.

"Haha, you clumsy nigger!" Jaken taunted as he laid there.

"That's unnecessary Jaken," he turned towards the slave, "get up Negro and put the bags in the wagon." Sesshoumaru finished heading to seat himself inside the wagon.

To Sesshoumaru, it wouldn't have entirely been wrong to have blamed it on the nigger, but seeing how Jaken caused what had happen, he was blaming it on both. Jaken was slowing him down by fooling around with the little coons, and that was something Sesshoumaru wouldn't have.

"Jaken." He spoke ever so coldly.

"Yes milord." Jaken answered as though he'd done nothing wrong.

"Mess with the negros that has things more valuable in their hands, then your life and I'll personally kill you." Sesshoumaru wasn't playing when he said that either. Being rich he could easily get away from with it or simply blame it on one of the niggers that wouldn't affect his amount of money.

Jaken gulped, "Yes, sir."

Getting into the wagon, Sesshoumaru told the driver to head out and he did. They were heading west where hardly anyone lived. He liked it like that and he owned almost all the land that wasn't reserved for the Indians (of course this aint true, but him being a previous Lord of the Western land, I thought it would suit him). Sesshoumaru found it easy for the crops to grow and that no bandits would ever be way out there to steal from him. He figured out everything with ease.

Rin's mother had stopped again and began to puke. She was pregnant once again, and couldn't keep up with the pace in the early morning. Her mom knew she would be leaving a trail now that it was light and her master knew they were gone. They'd run for 2 straight hours before her mother began throwing up and if she didn't stop soon, they'd surely would've been caught.

When they came to another clearing, now that they were walking, her father saw lighter skinned people that had houses similar to those at their lands and music playing. Once their family was spotted the people stopped and turned towards them. They were unsure what tribe Rin's family was from so they spoke the white devil's language (that's what most Indian's called the white people).

"Where do you come from?" a brave and strong Indian asked.

"Wher' wat dim whie folks call niggers." Rin's pa spoke firmly with hatred.

"Your skin is dark as the night, you must be a brother of ours. You and your family are welcomed to stay here." An elderly Indian said while coming out of the teepee.

"Thaunk you my brather." He responded to the offer and walked his family into their little village.

Rin was happy, everything worked out fine and she could stay with her family without the fear of dying one day. She always feared that when she was staying with that white man she would die for lack of food or the beatings. It didn't matter to her or any of them now because they were now free……that's what it seemed like for the first five days.

Five days later…..

"Rin, listen to me good. You are ta stay her and not maka soun, you hear me child?" her mother asked placing her into a hollow tree. Rin nodded.

She placed the wood back in place with a little crack to for Rin to see through and breathe. Rin had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that when some dogs started barking all the men headed towards them with arrows and the women led the children, such as herself, away to hide.

'They couldn't have found us.' Rin thought with fear.

Looking through the little crack she saw the clearing where the village was. Her mother was behind a tree not far from where she hid her daughter and she was watching the clearing. It was motionless for what seemed like only 5mins when gunshots were heard closer and Indian's ran back home. Some climbed in trees in hope to have better advantage, but they were easily seen and shot down.

Rin could only stare in shock and fear. Her father and older brother was one of those men who were shot out the trees. '_He's gone now, father, brother. Please no!" _her mind screamed as she saw their deaths. It was her mother and three sisters' that were left. Two of which wasn't certain of their whereabouts, but her 15 year old sister was in the other tree beside her own.

'They must have known one day they were going to attack to make such hiding places.' Rin realized as she watched her mother.

She was safe so far, but the white's were getting closer and her mother only stood her ground. Rin hadn't understood that. Why hadn't she run and left Rin to her word that she would be silent? There was no way they could've known Rin's sister were in the trees. Rin had similar question running through her head.

"Mama!" she heard her sister yell as her mother was shot in the arm. She fell down pretending to be dead, but stopped as she looked over to her 15 year old's hiding spot.

Rin had done the same but was unable to see anything expect darkness as she heard her sister yell in pain. Hearing someone land on her tree in front of her she faced forward with a jump. By the dark skin that covered the cracks she knew it was her mother. She was trying to block the view of Rin. When she turned toward her and mouthed something she was shot in the head. Blood spattered on her Rin's face and hair and she lifted her hands up quickly. Feeling along the bark of the tree she felt a little cliff like ledge inside the tree as her mother said and stood up to pull herself onto it.

She was lucky that right as Rin got her knees bunched up in front of her; a bullet came piercing through where she had been sitting and out the back. Little holes were seen and soon after an axe came through it as well. It was pulled back out and some man searched for anyone that might be in it. He didn't find Rin or any sign's that someone was in there.

It was quite now and Rin remained as well. Tears had soaked her cheeks and her shoulders. She was tired and too sacred to see if they were gone so she stayed in that tree and slept; hoping to dream of her family alive, well and together with them again.

* * *

Review! 


	3. An Angel?

Sorry for the long wait but nothing came to mind and plus i took African American history class so my story time setting just might change. N-E-wayz thanks for the reviews and i hope you enjoy caus it is fast movin but thats because i want to get to the good part soon. Next Chapter will be longer and MUCH better details. Well enjoy and review please!

* * *

"Forbidden Love"

Chapter2: An Angel?

Sesshoumaru went over some scrolls that he had been using for the meetings he went to. They were mostly how much labor work would be needed and an estimate as to how many slaves needed to be prepared for it. Jaken, on the other hand, was questioning Sesshoumaru's action towards everything he decided on. That earned him the wonderful seat next to the wheels, **outside** the wagon.

Heading at a steady pace down the road, he, Jaken, and his drivers didn't notice the smoke or gunshots that blazed up ahead. Being, quiet a far distance, made it hard to notice. As they drew closer, Sesshoumaru stopped his reading at the smell of smoke. Looking up ahead, it only looked to be several miles from where they were. Sesshoumaru looked away.

"Make sure you don't go anywhere near that fire, Micheal." Sesshoumaru said with his head to his papers.

"Yes, sir." Said the driver, searching for what he was talking about.

His eyes finally rested on the smoke and seconds later he could even smell it. It was clear to him that, that was one of his own or the lighter skinned people that were already here. They always hunted them down like that.

It was only a few minutes before the wagon came to a stop. It was directly infront of the where the smoke was coming from, with only a few yards from the woods itself.

"Why have you stopped?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Sarry sir, but ur braudder is in da road." He said looking back and pointing ahead at the same time.

He simply got out of the wagon and shut the door, "please my lord, let me down from here. I promise I wont ask another question!" Jaken screamed as Sesshoumaru walked away.

"Little brother, have you come to give Tetsiuga to its rightful owner?" Sesshoumaru asked, knowing that wasn't the reason at all.

"You wish you bastard! Now tell me what you did to that village over there!" Inuyasha yelled as though he knew his older half brother, had something to do with it.

"Coming up with such a ridiculous conclusion, shows even more proof that you are unfit to be Tetsiuga's true owner." He mocked his brother, because for once he was innocent of the accusation made toward him.

"What happened to it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need not to answer to a half Negro such as yourself." With that said Sesshoumaru turned around to head back to his wagon.

Inuyasha ran to an attack on Sesshoumaru who easily dodged it and sent him a left hook.. Heading past the driver with a more widened stride, he untied Jaken and told him to take the wagon further down the road. Once the wagon was out of site, Sesshoumaru turned to his now charging little half brother.

Rin

Waking up from a loud 'boom' sound, Rin saw as light pierced through the holes of the tree she hid in. She looked down toward where the gigantic hole was made and waited. The light disappeared and everything was quite. There was no sound of the burnt grass being stepped upon and the sounds of whispers she heard while she slept were gone.

Rin's foot slightly grazed the sides of the tree as she made her way down to the trees opening. A splinter plunged at her skin causing her to stop. She held her foot there as her other was on the ledge. Rin was afraid to move any farther because of the pain it would cause. Her arms began to shake from the weight of herself and her hands slipped off the ledge. Rin's eyes widened as she felt herself begin to fall and tried with no avail to grab the sides of the smooth tree. As her nails dug into the tree Rin braced for the hard impact.

Her head hit the side of the tree and her legs went upward as she slide along side to the bottom. When she finally hit the ground the force of impact lessen as she felt herself stuck. She saw, as she turned her head to the whole, a glowing light that slowly dimmed down to nothing. Curious more than ever, Rin forced her head to the hole and allowed her upper body to twist and slide through. Her lower body followed with her.

'That light I saw, I wonder what it could be? Maybe it's a way home, back to the land we my mamma and papa said we came from or maybe…' Rin's mind began to wonder to all the possibilities she could think of. All of which having a good outcome.

She made her way to the place where the light hand once glowed. It wasn't till after she fought her way through the last of the bushes, did she finally find it. A man with blood along his face and beautiful white clothing that had red shot eyes. He looked like a fallen angel to her and she wanted badly to help him. So she went back to the area she once knew as a village and snuck around looking for N-E-type of medicine and food.

Returning to the man with water she left out again to find food. This time when she returned he was sitting up and looking at the bowl of water. His eyes turned to her advancing figure and trailed down to the bowl of food she carried. Placing it down he took notice of her skin color and frowned.

"Your kindness it wasted, I don't need your help Negro." He said coldly as she was leaving.

Rin stopped in her tracks, 'was that what our kind is really called, Niggers. Her mother told her it was a name that white people called them, but that angel just said that to her.

'Is that our name god, nigger?' she thought to herself, 'it must be." She concluded as tears seemed to form at her eyes. She went off again to look for any type of food she wouldn't be able to make.

Sesshoumaru felt a pinch of regret for saying that to the girl. She was only still a kid who seemed to listen to white people without hesitation.

'This girl could be useful.' He thought and then looked down at his sword Tensiga.

'This sword is still a mystery to me' he said and began to wonder if it saved his life.

A few moments later, the girl came back with a piece of steak and bruises all over. Her left eye was swollen shut and blood dripped from her arms and mouth.

"No thanks." He said not looking at her.

He heard her foots steps quicken and stop right in front of him. When he looked in her direction he saw her holding the food to his face. His annoyance got the best of him as he knocked the food out of her hands.

"I said no." his voice spoke with no warmth.

Rin fell towards the food and hissed with pain as she landed on her arms. She held herself up and sat on her knees with a sad expression on her face.

'I can't figure out what angel's would want to eat if not steak. I mean…' her thought's trailed away from her as she sat there.

'So she's been injured, her eye is…' Sesshoumaru thought as he took in the girl's appearance.

"Your injuries, how did you get them?" he asked not sure as what compelled him to.

She looked up shocked by his question. Then she smiled at him, she was beginning to think that he was a white man, but he just showed her kindness. He was concern. Rin laughed at what her silly thoughts began to bring the conclusion to.

"What are you smiling at? It's not as though a care." He said and turned away.

'What is this feeling I'm having?' He wondered as the girl left.

Rin decided to head back and look for more food since it's been a day since she had found him. She was sleeping in the tree that she had hid in not to long ago and couldn't wait till the next day where she would see him again.

"I should practice on my English first though.' She thought as she found food.

Before she could take a bite of the fruit a growl was heard from near the clearing. Rin turned sideways and looked from behind the tree. Her heart thumped as she saw the animal sniffing vigorously at the ground next to a man wearing hunting boots.

"Oh no." Rin let out before she was forced to run as they caught sight of her.

'Angel….help me please!' Rin thought after tripping.

Turning around she saw it pointless to get up and run for the dogs were in the air about to bite her.

"Ahhh!" he scream was loud for all near to hear.

In the woods Sesshoumaru was resting with his eyes closed in a frown. He hated that a little girl, a nigger at that, helped him get better. Whatever herbs she used must have been fast acting because he felt greatly healed.

'That girl will not survive long in these woods.' He thought before getting up.

Sesshoumaru ended his thoughts there for what they might lead to and headed to find Jaken. He was sure he was going frantic trying to find him, but still didn't rush in his time. There was plenty of reasons to rush though he ignored all of them. Sesshoumaru found Jaken in a matter of minutes and paused in his movements to the carriage.

"That scream." He said facing from where it came.

"Yes, something useless dying probably." Jaken said as a statement his Lord would make.

'That girl.'


	4. My Savior

Please forgive me as i havent updated in so long. I wanted to at christmas, but just couldnt write anything. Although this chapter is short i wanted to give you guys something before the year ended. I know this isnt a good chapter but i promise, the next time i update will have a more longer and descriptive scene. Thank you to all who reviewed...i didnt think anyone would read this story because i made her a different race but im glad you guys took the time. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

* * *

"Forbidden Love"

Chapter3: My Savor

The dirt beneath the wagon kicked up behind as it moved across the ground. Inside blood soaked the seats dripping softly to the floor and a certain man's shoes. If it was any other time he might be annoyed, but at that moment he could care less as in his arms he felt the life slowly slipping away from the young girl he held. Her once warm skin turning into cold ice made his grip tighten up on her.

_((Pulse))_

Sesshoumaru cast his eyes down toward his mysterious sword lying beside him. It was pulsing, as if asking to be used.

"What can you do?" he asked the sword before pulling it out.

"Perhaps you can end this child's suffering." Sesshoumaru plunged the sword into the girl's chest.

A purple light glowed inside her as he removed it and the entryway closed up. Only thing to show she was stabbed at all was the hole in her shirt. That couldn't have been possible though, because when you stabbed a human with a sword it should leave a mark. _Unless she's not human. ((Pulse))_

"Stop the wagon."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshoumaru got out of the wagon and went to the back untying Jaken from his restraints. The little man thanked him making promises he knew wouldn't be kept.

"Jaken, stand still," with that said he swiped at him.

"My lord, why!!"

A green light glowed inside him before disappearing and leaving torn clothes. Jaken laid there emotionless as if he was dead, but you cant be dead if you can breathe.

"Get up, you're not dead." Sesshoumaru cold voice spoke.

As soon as that was said he jumped up and began asking a million questions once again. None of these questions reached Sesshoumaru ears as he stared intently at the young girl in the wagon. Her breathing was slowing down as her continued blood loss increased until she let out a final breath.

"Perhaps, just one more test," he muttered before grasping the little child in his arms and lying her on the ground.

"Another test!? My lord you risked my own life earlier on a test?….. Ah but wait you was sure of the outcome right, my lord?" Jaken asked with confidence.

"No," when Sesshoumaru's cold response hit the man he burst into tears begging for explanation.

Sesshoumaru turned to him in a glare, "be quiet."

With that settled his attention went back to the girl on the other side of his blade. He never believed the silly rumors about the two swords, but still he wanted Inuyasha's for the reason it was believed to be most powerful. Tetsusaiga, slaying one hundred lives in one swipe. Tensaiga, saving one hundred lives in one swipe. Now the latter one didn't suite him at all but the first did. However, in this case…

_((Pulse))_

"Small creatures? They're from…" realization hit him…the sword is powerful.

Sesshoumaru killed the creatures before they could take her soul away. He bent down and lifted the girl up with is right hand. Her heart started beating and the wounds on her face and body vanished. The girl's eyes opened to reveal dark brown twinkling hues. She gasped when she saw the golden eyes staring back at her as bluish-white hair curtained their faces.

"_**My savor**_…." She whispered before unconsciousness claimed her mind.

* * *

Again Im sorry for the shortness but what i promise i keep, so please be patience as you have been all this time. Thank you and please tell me what you think so far.

Ja ne!


	5. Question

I have the next chapter finished but I know I put you guys on such a long wait so im wondering if anyone is actually still interested in this story. The grammar and structure gets way better after this point because I've been taking Creative Writing and its helped alot. Gosh my writing seemed to suck compared to now. Well N-e-wayz...please let me know if any is interested, I 'll continue if so. I'll probably continue nonetheless but if no one is reading ill wont post as quickly as I'm now having time to do. So speak up-or type up, lol!

Holla

Retta


	6. Home

Hey, thanks so much for the reviews, didnt think i would get that many so fast. N-E-wayz...The reason why Rin and Sesshoumaru's name are in () is that they arent really their names in this story. They wouldnt have those names in this time period or place setting...they are in America. But instead of actually changing them i decided to do that so people wont get confused and enjoy their beautiful names while knowing those arent it.

Also I meant to change his eye-color...the expalantion for them being golden in the last chapter will be in the story later...I dont feel like typin it. Oh and yeah this chapter isnt so long I just realized that but it is longer than the last. Ima try and get the next at least 8-10 pages long.Well please R&R!

* * *

"Forbidden Love"

Chapter4: Home

Gentle rays drifted through the window to awaken a small girl. Her well-washed and moisturized skin began to warm from the touch. The sheets that once swallowed her tiny form, now lay to the side on the gargantuan bed. Enormous soft pillows looked to engulf the girl's small head as she slept blissfully. The balmy sun's waves seemed to fail in soothingly forcing the child awake, until she began to stir. Softly her eyes flutter open.

The child's mind was partially confused of her surroundings. Yes, she knew she was in a bed in some room, but not exactly where and whose. Glancing around the girl took in the dazzling sight. Soft blends of spring colors painted the walls. White babies, birds, and clouds swirled about the room. Books and scrolls atop shelves stacked neatly beside one another ready for drill instructions. A vanity stood in front of the bed beside a tan decorative couch. Her eyes landed on the mirror the vanity held.

She was thin. Perhaps just black skin wrapped tightly around slender bones. Her hair was clean yet still dry and dead looking. The expensive silk nightgowns made her clean and now moisten skin appear dull and unhealthy. More so, she seemed out of place.

"Where am I?" she asked to apparently no one.

Noises soon were heard from behind a door she missed in her inspection. Curiosity planted itself inside her growing fast with each second. A measly thirty seconds is all it took for the plant to over take her body and compel it toward the door. The girl, with fear now nibbling at her, gradually twisted the doorknob and pulled the door open. She gasped and stumbled back.

There standing before her was that 'Angel' in the woods. His body covered in an all white suit to match his hair. Eyes as blue and deep as water itself sitting stoic on his relaxed face. He pushed the door open further and walked in.

"How do you feel?" the sudden sound of his velvet voice startled her a bit.

Despite the fact that she wanted to answer him, she couldn't. Simply because she didn't know exactly how she felt. There's fear, excitement, confusion, curiosity, suspicion, hunger, and happiness all bouncing around but never mixing inside her. What was she to answer? Surprisingly her stomach beat her to it.

"Follow me," he commanded and left without confirmation that she would.

It wasn't needed. The small African girl followed him void of questions and second thoughts. She didn't think it was necessary. He is kind to her and so far is doing nothing but helping her. Remembrance of how was still burly and she didn't know if the dog attacks were real or just a dream. Her lack of any injuries made it clear that it was in fact just a dream, but it seemed so real to the girl.

"Make this child some food." He gave out yet another demand.

Her eyes went to the one he looked at and saw a slave. At first, she was skeptical. Not sure, on how to take in what she was seeing. The woman was dressed in somewhat nice clothes, her skin clean and healthy. A soft smile graced her lips as she nodded in response.

"Yes Master (Sesshoumaru)." Her eyes glanced gently at the young girl.

(Sesshoumaru) turned to head out the door, "Stay here." He stated before completely leaving. The child did as told reframing from going after him.

"What's your name child?" the woman asked bending over to seem a bit friendlier.

"(Rin)" she answered.

"(Rin), what would you like to eat?"

Confusion crept across (Rin's) face. The lady was asking her what she wanted to eat. That never happened before. She didn't know what answer to give her. On the plantation she worked on, she only did garden work. Her mother was too busy to ever take a moment to even tell her about the different types of food.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

"You don't know? Well you best not be a picky-eater. Master doesn't like us wastin food, you hear?" the woman's voice reminded her so much of her mother's it was heart wrenching.

Tears threaten to grace her eyes but she held them in. She spent days crying to exhaustion. No more tears needed to drain out her body.

"Yes ma'am."

The woman sat (Rin) at the table in the kitchen and proceeded with cooking up one of her favorite dishes. Everyone who has tried it deemed it as his or her favorite as well. It was a stew made out of the freshest Veggies and healthiest chickens. The slave-woman began humming a soulful tone as she cooked.

(Rin) quietly listened and watched every movement the older woman made. She was unusually joyous to be cooking. There was a bounce in her step, rhythm in her movements, smile on her face, and delightful tunes expelling from her mouth. Was this woman a slave? Her happiness seemed to prove otherwise. (Rin) remembered her days as a slave, there was nothing joyous about her moments whatsoever. Wait, if this woman in fact was a slave would that mean this was the child's new master. An angel for a master. Perhaps that's why the woman held such joy. The Angel didn't enforce terrible beatings, demeaning of her people, nor harsh reproductions. He was kind and helpful.

"Here you go. It's hot so blow as you eat." The woman warned her.

"Yes Ma'am," (Rin) quickly ate not wasting a moment.

"Now child we're gonna hafta work on your table manners." She spoke with a smile.

The old woman sat down next to (Rin). She held perfect posture, back straight, shoulders back; neck elongated, and chin up. Her hands reached to grab a soupspoon and she pretended to enjoy a nice bowl herself.

"See (Rin), never slurp. It's rude and makes such ridiculous ruckus." She explained, motioning the young girl to do the same.

(Rin) on her first try had succeeded. When told to sit correctly however, she failed. The remembrance to remain stiff as she ate cut short each time. Of course, the old lady told her with much practice over time it will get easier. With that said (Rin) continued to devour the wondrous tasting stew the correct way.

"Do you like it?" the lady asked

Rin shook her head vigorously and removed the spoon, "very much."

"Child you do not speak with food in your mouth! It is terribly rude to see such a sight, understand."

The girl nodded in reply and finished the last bit of food left. After the woman cleaned up the kitchen, she directed (Rin) to follow her. They walked down a long hallway and made a few turns before stopping in front of a room. As they both entered, a slight breeze tickled their skin sending calmness throughout them. The room was peaceful.

Unlike the one, the girl woke up in. The room had no European artistry. It held no paintings whatsoever in fact, but the mere design of it made it gorgeous. Cherry wood walls glistened from the reflected light. White solid curtains gently danced with the wind let in from the balcony doors. Simple deluxe looking furniture decorated the rest of the room with an expensive rug lying before the bed.

"Wait here," the old lady told her.

She left out the room. (Rin) waited as told taking in the serene vibe, this room gave off. Temptation arose looking around the room. Dressers had drawls that must hold something in them. Objects with a foreign shape lay perfectly on the vanity. Closets hiding away in dark corner their secret possessions. Yes, Temptation to search the complete room plagued her. Nevertheless, she remained, in the same spot not daring to move an inch.

Peaceful silence she stood in dissolved as footsteps approaching cut through it. Her eyes slid themselves to the open door waiting to see who is coming. The kitchen lady stepped into her view making her unconsciously sigh in disappointment. She wanted to see her 'Angel'.

"How do you like this room (Rin)?" She asked suddenly.

"I like it a lot."

"Better than the one you woke up in?"

"Yes," she answered nodding her head.

"Well then this is your new room (Rin). Make yourself at home." She replied with a cheerful smile.

(Rin) stood stunned at the words she heard. A complete room that looked ten times the size of her old shack was hers.

"Is someone staying with me?" she was sure this couldn't all be for her.

"Not originally, would you like company?" the woman asked.

"No ma'am, I just didn't know if I was the only one staying here."

"You are." She smiled at her innocence.

(Rin) took another look around and smiled too. This was her new room, her new home. The temptation to explore could now be released!

* * *

Next chapter will have Sesshoumaru's take on it no worries. Review and tell me what you thought. I should be updating next weekend.

Ja ne!


	7. My apology

Dear Readers,

To the few that remain reading through this story I thank you. I'm suprised my story still gets hits. N-E-wayz... I will be continuing this story but will be making some serious corrections to it. It seems that I my writing skills back when I started this greatly lacked and the grammar is unbearble to me. The 6th chapter was better though. However, I noticed I lost Rin's choppy in proper speech. It was like she instantly improved her english because of the setting change. Not to mention the beginning would be written better since it was obvious I was rushing to the Sesshy and Rin scenes. So the story is getting a makeover since I have nothing to really do until my next semester starts. If there is anyone still waiting for the next chapter then you only have to wait about a week before I repost the whole story. The events in the beginning will be very different, but will end up to chapter 6 since I actually like how that moment went. Perhaps I'll elaborate on it. Also, I apologize about the almost 3 year long wait lol. I never expected to take this long but I truly forgot about this story between playing World of Warcraft, running Track, and school. As well as writing a few overviews to original stories. Well anywayz I hope you can forgive me and thank all those who have encouraged this story to continue despite the context. I personally like interracial relationships which is why I came up with this. So again thanks for the patience and check back in a week to the new revised story of Forbidden Love.

P.S Anyone who thinks I shouldnt move it up to the era where slavery ended up racism still existed speak up now or forever hold your peace..lol. Not that I expect anyone to respone in a review since its been over 2 years now.

Much Luv and Apologies,

~Retta


End file.
